Alone With You in This Crowded World
by Siyui No Akatsuki
Summary: Sazune Yamataro loves chocolate. Mello loves chocolate. Well,ain't that a problem? Sazune's new to Whammy's, and won't take anything from anybody-- And that includes Mello. When those two collide, what will happen? Two words: POOR MATT. MelloxOC MattxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay peoplez. The fanfic is dedicated to my best friend Mai-chan, aka Hikku, who almost killed me when I told her I was writing her a fanfic. Please enjoy. Like now. WAIT! Someone say the disclaimer.**

**Sesshomaru: This pysco doesn't own Death Note or any opf it's characters, except the ones she created.**

**Me: Aw, Lord Fluffy, you're killin' me.**

_"Mom, where are you going? What are you doing? I asked her, confusion clear on my face. "Mom!"_

_She turned to me, tears flowing down her face. She was holding a gun, and it was pointed towards herself on the heart._

_"I'm sorry, Sazune, mommy did a bad thing, and now she has to be punished."_

_"Mom, what did you do? You didn't do anything bad!"_

_"I killed daddy, Sazune." My eyes opened as wide as they could, staring straight at her, terrified._

_"N-no. NO! Dad died in an accident! He fell of a bridge!"_

_"Mommy pushed daddy off."_

_"There was no one near papa when he fell! He stumbled off! You couldn't possibly of done it!"_

_"Let's just say mom had a way of doing it." I bowed my head down low, not wanting my mom to see me cry._

_"Why, mom? Why?"_

_"Daddy was a bad person. He killed innocent people. Now, I have to pay for who I've killed." She smiled at me, and then pulled the trigger. There was almost no noise as my mom fell to the floor. I looked at my mom, who had never done anything bad in her life, so it seems._

_"Honey, I want you to go to an old friend of mine, and he'll make sure you're completely safe." She said, closing her eyes and going limp. I held her lifeless body in my hands._

_"Mom? Mom! MOM!" I knew she was dead, but I didn't want to believe it. I started to cry, shaking my mom harder. "C'mon mom, please wake up! Don't leave me alone!" I sat there for what seemed like hours, crying, until I noticed a piece of paper in my mom's hands. I slowly took it out, and unfolded it. I looked at the word in confusion, until I realized what it meant._

_Wammy's._

And that's how I ended up in a black car with tinted windows, headed to a place called 'Wammy's'. It was an orphanage for gifted kids, and, as long as I've been alive, which was 12 years, I've never considered myself smart.. Yeah, I was the smartest kid in my whole school, but it's not like I actually tried there. My teachers hated me, and I hated them. I had no friends, 'cause everyone hated how I was smarter then them. As far as I could see it, I lived in a circle of freakin' hate. I wonder what the people here are like…

"Sazune-san," When did I give that guy permission to call me that? "You can get out now." I threw the guy a menacing glare, and then stepped out the car. I was looking at a giant, four-story house that looked a little out-dated. An old man walked out. He had a weird looking mustache, and was carrying a cane.

"Sazune-san," I didn't give you permission, either old man. "I am Quillish Wammy, the owner of this orphanage. Your mother has entrusted me with your care. You will be living here from now on, but first I have to give you a test to see whether or not to put you in school here." Crap. This place was an orphanage _and_ a school? Dang, school bored me before, so I hope this place isn't as boring and suckish as the old one. We walked into the house, and I have to admit, it looked pretty nice. There were a bunch of kids playing around, and it actually put a small smile on my face.

"The test will be in five days, and until then you will stay on the second floor." He handed me a key, and I stuffed it into my pocket. I'll go there when I have to, 'because I want to look around here first. "I also have a guide to show you around." From behind the old guy came a boy a little taller than me. He had reddish-brown hair and was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt, and a vest. The most important thing was that he didn't look up, but was too busy playing his PSP. That game must have been pretty interesting, because he didn't even look at me or say anything. The old man left after about a minute, leaving me with him. He looked up at me after a sec, and then put his game away in his pocket with a slight sad expression on his face.

"Hey. My names Matt." Very blunt. "Okay, first thing is the room right here. It's basically just a room that people play around in." Very descriptive, this guy is. Then he turned down hall, and we came up to another room.

"This room is the kitchen. You can get whatever you want, whenever you want." I walked into the giant room, opening cabinets and looking into drawers. Matt came over and looked over my shoulder.

"What are you looking for?" He said. I turned to him and looked at him for a second, then went to another side of the kitchen.

"I'm looking for pocky. Do you know where any is?" He pointed to a cabinet right next to me. I opened it, and took out the whole box.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?"

"Of course." I heard him mutter something like "She's just like Mello…" Who the heck is Mello?

"Oh, and do you have any chocolate?" I asked, wanting some chocolate to go with my pocky.

"It's right over there." He said, pointing to somewhere across the room. I got there and opened the cabinet and saw more chocolate right there than I had in my whole life. I took out four bars and turned back to him. He had a slightly worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"That's, uh, Mello's chocolate."

"One, I found it lying there in the cabinet, so now it's mine. Two, this Mello person can fall in some hole and die if he's not going to let me eat his chocolate, which, in fact, was never his to start with." He looked at me pleading me to put it down. I gave him a look back saying 'no way in hell am I putting it down' and walked on. To put it simply, there was nothing really interesting in this house, except the people of course. Like for instance, there was a kid named Near. He had white hair and wore all white clothes. What's with all the white? We came back to where we originally started, and I had finished all of the pocky and chocolate, to Matt's amazement. I was just about to sit down when I heard a very pissed off voice. And might I say, this voice sounded _very_ pissed.

"Where's the person who stole my chocolate?!" Hmm… I took chocolate… I turned to see who was throwing a cat fit, and my eyes met a blonde dressed in all black and, just as I had thought, looked very pissed. I was bored, so I decided to have some fun.

"What if I said I took the chocolate?" I said boldly. He turned to me, killing evident in his eyes.

"What?!"

Eh, this was fun. "You can't hear or somethin'? I said 'What if I took the chocolate?'" This is seriously _too_ much fun. I almost burst out laughing at the sight of his face. He looked like he just might burst.

"What's your name?" He asked getting angrier with each thing I said. I decided to make him angrier.

"And I'd tell you because? Not like I know yours, which I wouldn't care about anyway." Now, all the kids who were scared before were on the verge of breaking out laughing, just like I was about to.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He just keeps making this easier.

"Obviously not, I just said I didn't know your name. Are you mental?" Now, I could almost see steam coming out of his ears. Before I knew it, he pulled me to his eye level, which wasn't that far from my normal height.

I yawned. "Yes?" I said, smirking. Matt had just walked in, this time playing a DS.

"Mello put her down." He said, not looking up from the game. Oh? So this is the infamous 'Mello'? First Impression: A stupid psychopath who is obviously on some kind of weird medication.

"She stole my chocolate!" Oh no! Call the police! I stole some psychopath's chocolate! Sue me, why don't ya?

I looked at Mello with fake puppy dog eyes. "Aw, is it someone's time of month?" This time, Matt couldn't help but laugh. Mello looked like he was going to blow something up. I took this time to make Mello release his grasp of me, and I walked away, smirking as Mello was screaming a stream of cuss words in my direction. I laughed.

**A/N: God, this was so much fun ta write. I shall update in, say, 3 reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, My readers! I have nothing really to say, so, someone, do the disclaimer!**

**Gaara: she doesn't own Death Note, and she never will. turns to me Now pay up.**

**Me: I never said i was going to pay you! Uh, TOBI!**

**Tobi: Yes?**

**Me: Take Gaara away!**

**Tobi: Okay, Senpai! Readers, please read Senpai's story!**

I walked to my room, which was quite awhile away from the living room, were Mello was still probably ranting. I found the door that had number that was on the key and opened it. It was a simple room, but bigger than the one I used to have. Plus, this one came with a TV** and** a laptop, which I have wanted for a long time. Now I can have more songs for my mp3 player, which currently had like ten songs out of a possible 500. I shut the door, and sat down on the bed on the right side of the room. There were two beds, and the other one had a bunch of crap on it (not literally), so I guessed that I had another roommate. I can't wait to meet him or her. I wonder if they'd be like Mello…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN _MY_ ROOM?!" Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. With Matt.

"One, as of now, this is also my room. If you got a problem, I don't really care. Talk to Matt maybe. He might care."

Matt didn't even look up from his game when he said, "No, I wouldn't care." I laughed at that; Mello just got even angrier.

"Get out of my room!" Mello said fiercely. I looked at him, and then sighed.

"You have hearing problems, don't you? I just said I live here now, so I'm not leaving. Deal with it." If I'm going to have to argue with this schizophrenic idiot any longer, I'm gonna kill something. And it _most defiantly_ will be said schizophrenic idiot.

"Do _you _have a hearing problem?! I said get out, and I mean **get out**!" Okay, that's it. Someone's dying.

I stood up and looked up at him. Matt stared at us from his game, looking worried. "You need to shut up _right now_. I will and can kick your blonde girly butt so hard you'll have to sit on your eyes if you don't shut up. Don't think I can't and never think I won't." Before Mello could say anything, I added, "And that's not a threat; it's a promise." I finished with a smirk. The look on Mello's face was priceless. By the look on his face, no one had ever said anything like that to him. And by the look on _Matt's_ face, which was just about to burst out laughing, he thought the same thing. Then, we couldn't hold it any more. We both fell on the floor in a fit of hysteria.

"You look like you're gonna blow up any minute, man!" Matt choked out between laughter.

"You look constipated! And that's an understatement!" I said, grasping my stomach from the pain of the laughter.

"Shut up!" Mello said, his face not only red with anger, but red with embarrassment. That only made us laugh harder.

"You should see the look on your face!" Matt said, standing up, just like I was. I yawned. Laughing at Mello takes a lot of work, ya know? Plus, I was getting kinda hungry. I ran out of pocky…

"Dang it man, I'm starving. You guys do what ever ya want, but I'm going to get something to eat." I said, walking out the room. And guess what Mello said just before I left?

"Don't touch my chocolate!" Something is _seriously _wrong with this guy. _And_ his priorities.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stupid woman…" Mello said, looking at his _supposed _best friend, who was just laughing at him.

"Your just angry 'cause she not afraid of you." Matt said. "And she's been the only one who's stood up to you. Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving." He stated.

"Where are you going?"

_I wonder why I have to tell him…_ "I'm kind of hungry too. I think I'll go to the dining hall." He said before leaving.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Why'd I leave if I didn't know where I was even going? You tell me. 'Cause I didn't know. Okay, I need to remember how to get there or I'll eventually starve (I have a very overactive imagination)! No seriously. I will eat someone or something if I don't get food in the next five minutes. I looked down a hall, where I saw a bunch of kids lined up for something. If that wasn't it, I don't know what is.

"Is this the food line?" I asked a short girl with black hair and coal black eyes. She smiled at me, showing me two rows of shining white teeth.

"Yeah. The end of it is right here, actually. My names Siyu. I'm kinda new here. As in I just came today. And I already met an idiot who claims all the chocolate in the world is his. Something is seriously wrong with that guy…" I stopped.

"Wait. Did the guy you're talking about have blonde hair and have a dangerous similarity to a girl?"

"Yeah. Have you met him before?"

"Yes. And guess what? He's my new roommate!" I said the last part with mock excitement. She looked at me confusedly.

"They let girls bunk with guys?"

"Yes." I replied. She yawned, and then grabbed her stomach.

"I will eat somebody if I don't get food in five minutes. All I've had today was chocolate." Then I said something dangerously uncharacteristic of me.

"Maybe we can bunk together." I blurted out. She looked at me for a second, and then smiled.

"Sure! I don't know who I'm bunking with, because there was no one using the other bed, so you can stay there!" I smiled, happy that not everyone was insane.

"Okay, that's the bed you can sleep on." Siyu told me once I had brought my stuff from 'Mello's room'.

"Oh, and each person gets two things of there choice. Whether it is a DS and a laptop, or a PSP and a laptop." I thought about it for a second, and then smiled.

"What do you have?"

"I have a PSP and a DS."

"Okay, then I'll get a laptop and a PSP, so that we both at least have everything" She looked at me smirking.

"Great idea." Then she gasped. "Oh! I haven't asked you what your name is!" I smiled.

"You can call me Sazune." I never let anyone call me that name that I didn't trust. And she looked like someone I could trust.

"Sazune, do ya want to go to the living room? I bet ya 5 bucks you can't beat me at any game you choose, whether I've played it before or not."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that a challenge? Well, I accept!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Crap. I should have known what I got myself into.

"Fourth game in a row, pay up!" Siyu said to me, showing her inner demon at games. Who knew? Then, I heard the people around us talking.

"Wow! That girl just beat all of Matt's scores on every single game!"

"Yeah, she must be pretty awesome…" I looked at the game score screen, and saw, right under Siyu's SIY was MAT. Hmm… So, Matt must be pretty awesome at games… Everyone said he's awesome, so let's test that theory, shall we?

I quickly whispered something to Siyu, and then she grinned. I also whispered to a kid sitting next to me, who then scurried off.

"You are an evil person, you know that?" Siyu said to me, smiling again.

"I take that as a complement. So you know the plan, right?" She nodded slightly, returning her attention to the game. I looked up, seeing Matt come in the room. Okay, time to get the plan into action. I looked at Siyu, and then she looked at me, giving each other the signal.

"Hey, Siyu, I bet 5 bucks you that I can bet you at that game." I pointed to Guitar Hero. She smiled at me.

"Okay." Once we got it hooked up and finally started playing, I won, and collected my earnings.

I turned to her, and then said, "Gee, you stink at this."

She looked at me sheepishly, and then replied, "Sorry, I guess I'm just off today. But…" She started, pointing at Matt, "I bet I can beat you." Matt looked at her in disbelief, and then smiled mischievously.

"Oh? Is that so? Fine then. I bet you twenty bucks that you can't beat me." Wow. There was the calm and collected Matt, and then there was _this _Matt. Siyu looked worried for a second, and then it disappeared.

"Okay. You're on." They both took the controllers, then choose the song _Thunder Horse,_ both of them put it on hard. I sat down in the chair, watching attentively, just like almost everyone in the orphanage. There was going to be three songs, best two out of three. Matt won the first one, and then Siyu won the second one, earning a surprised expression from Matt.

The last and final song was a song by Queen that I didn't now, so I couldn't know who was winning.

"WHAT?!" Matt and Siyu yelled at the same time. Oh, now I see who won…

**A/N: Ooooo! A cliffhanger! Who won?! Who shall get the money? Oh, and BTW, Sazune is modled after my firend, and Siyu's modled after me.**

**Tobi: Gaara's gone, Senpai!**

**Me: Oh. Where did you take him?**

**Tobi: Hehehehe...**

**Me: Ya know what? I don't even wat ta know... Just review, please? Then you can get a Matt chibi!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO! I AM ALIVE, YES! I am really sorry this has taken such a long time, people! This chapter is more than 2,000 words, for repentace and sorryness. PLEASE FORGIVE MEH! Envy, do the disclaimer!!!**

**Envy: Mastermind62, now Siyui-no-Akatsuki, doesn't own Death Note, me (damn straight) Matt, or Mello. She does, however, own Sazune, Siyu, and the plot. ^nods^**

**Siyui: Thank ya! Now read, my dear readers!!!**

**Everybody's Fool**

"WHAT?!?!?" Matt and Siyu yelled at the same time. Oh, now I see who won...

"A tie. An exact tie." I deadpanned, marveled. I mean, _seriously!_ When has anyone every gotten a tie in _Guitar Hero_? I turn to Siyu, a new problem crossing my thoughts.

"Who gets the money?" I ask anyone. Matt frowned.

"Dang it… That was my last twenty…" I looked at him, and then smiled.

"I have an idea! You guys get to keep your money, and I get to go and eat pocky! See everyone wins!" I said with fake excitement. The reality was, I wanted to go up stairs to listen to songs I randomly stored on my iPod.

"No need for the sarcasm." Matt states, a hint of sadness in his voice (because he didn't win, I'm guessing.)

"The world runs on sarcasm." I say jokingly. Well, it_ is_ true.

"Ah, think I'm going to take a nap." Siyu says, quite randomly.

"That was very random." Matt says, looking for his PSP.

"No, saying 'Nixon ran out of Ovaltine, Panic at the Disco!' is random. Saying I am sleepy is not." She deadpanned before walking out of the room. Matt and I stopped what we were doing and looked out the door.

"Uh, what the fudge?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I walked out after her, yawning. I waltzed into her (now our) room, and fell onto the soft bed. And when I say soft, I mean so flippin' soft that when I take the big dirt nap and go to heaven (hopefully), the clouds up there are made out of the stuff this bed is made out of. Yes, it's _that _soft. I pull out my mp3 player (affectionately named Spaz) and close my eyes as I listen to it. As I listened, I opened one of my eyes to see Siyu on the bed next to me, sleeping like she was dead. I closed it, and let the music fill my ears.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
I can't escape myself

_  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  


I sighed, and let myself slowly drift to sleep…

**___________________________________ Third Person! WOOT!**

"She's still asleep!?" Siyu's voice…

"Yeah, I guess so. I've been sitting here for hours, and she hasn't woken up." Matt's voice…

"How should we wake her up then? Mello?" Siyu's voice…

"Oh, so I'm supposed to know?"Mello's voice…

"Usually, you do."

"Well, this time I don't." Sazune slowly opened her eyes to reveal three people standing around her bed. Mello, Matt, and Siyu.

"What are all of yall doing around my bed?" She said groggily, swinging her legs around so she was sitting on the side of her bed. Mello lifted an eyebrow, smirking.

"Well, I was originally in my room, minding my own business when Siyu ran into my room yelling 'Oh my god, Sazune's dead'." He said, mimicking Siyu's voice, "So, I wondered why in the living hell I would care," _Gee thanks… _Sazune thought, "But then I was terribly bored, so I came. And then we found Matt sitting in here." Sazune pointed to Matt, who was playing his video game, obviously wondering why the heck he was in there.

"And you…?" Matt shrugged.

"Mello wouldn't stop snoring, so I came in here. That was… about three hours ago." Sazune twitched.

"You you've been watching me sleep for three hours?! Do you know how creepy that is?" Matt shook his head.

"No. I've been sitting in the chair over there playing Tetris for three hours." Sazune sighed.

"Of course… Anyway, why were you guys so intent on waking me up?" Matt shrugged.

"Dunno. Ask Mello."

"You expect me to know? Ask Siyu."

"Well," she started, "I don't really know anymore." Cue three sweatdrops.

**________Now it's in… FIRST PERSON! BELIEVE IT! (O_O Did I just say that…?)_____________**

I hummed along to my mp3 player, mouthing the words to the song. I was walking down the hall to who-knows where. Actually, I just realized…

"Erm, I'm lost…?"

"Why did that sound like a question? It's obvious you're lost, idiot." I turned around to Mello, scowling.

"Geez, I'm just creatively finding my way…?" He grinned.

"That sounded like a question, too. You know you're lost." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not."

"Are too— damn." He laughed, grabbing my arm. I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He turned back to me, stopping.

"You want to get out of here, don't you?"

"Err… I'm pretty sure I can find my way by myself." He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Seriously? Well, okay." He walked off as quickly as he had appeared, leaving me in the dusty hall… by myself… with the dust bunnies… Wait; I can find my way! Of course I can!

**TEN UNSUCCESSFUL WANDERING MINUTES LATER!!!**

"I'm still lost…" I looked around. "And I don't know where I am… Geez…"

I started laughing a little. "Ya know, it's at times like these in the scary movies when the blonde girl gets attacked by the gigantic monster and is melted alive by the parasitic monster's stomach acid, where she dies and is forgotten by everyone…"

"God, you have an overactive imagination." Now, what do you think I did, talking about scary movies?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I turned around and ran straight… into Mello. He grinned at me, breaking off a piece of the chocolate in his hand and eating it.

"And you said you weren't lost…" I scowled, crossing my arms again.

"I never said I wasn't lost. I just said that I could find my way on my own."

"Did you."

"Well… no."

"My point exactly." I scowled again.

"Okay, fine. I officially give up. Now show me the damn way outta here." He shrugged, the grin still on his face.

"Okay. C'mon." he said, walking past me and around the corner. "And here we are." I looked and saw everybody in the common room. Damn.

I turned to Mello's grinning face, glaring the death-glare-of-uber-doomage. "You… you knew this whole time that it was right around the corner, didn't you?" He nodded, opening his mouth to speak. "And if you say 'You never asked' I'm going to hurt you."

"You—"

"Don't you dare."

"Never—"

"I'm serious."

"Asked." I twitched.

"That's IT!" Did I mention I have the slightest bit of anger management issues? Oh, I didn't? Well… now you know. I snatched the chocolate right out of his fingers, grinning.

"No chocolate for you!" I said, laughing. He scowled, holding his hand out to me.

"Give it back." I smiled, taking a bite of it.

"Nope. It is mine now, Mello-_kun_." He walked closer to me, and I could see a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips.

"Are you sure you don't want to give it to me?" I nodded, taking another bite of the object in dispute. Mello grinned then, confusing me completely. "If you say so…" He walked off, leaving me confused.

I know he's planning something…

**CHIMIGUNGAS!!! WOO! THEY TASTE SMAZING!!! YES!!! GO EAT SOME NOW!!**

Siyu yawned, stretching her arms above her head. I turned to her. "You're _still_ sleepy? _How_?" Siyu shrugged, yawning again.

"I guess I'm always sleepy. I just woke up again…" I sighed, rubbing my head. We were sitting outside in the backyard, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"It's 3:00pm, Siyu." She turned to me, surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Oh…" She said, closing her eyes. It was silent then, for about ten minutes. Until…

"What are you two doin'?" Matt asked, leaning over Siyu and me. Siyu growled, swatting her hand in the air above her head, obviously making some kind of attempt to hit Matt.

"Go away… Your big head is blocking the sun…"

"Oh! Sorry. Let me make it worse." He leaned over more, blocking more sun. Well, Siyu's sun, anyway.

"I'm serious… Get out of my freakin' sunlight… I'll clout you…" Matt furrowed his eyebrows.

"What does 'clout' mean?"

"To punch someone." She said matter-of-factly. "Now move. I need sun." Matt grinned.

"I thought witches melted in the sun." Siyu leaned up, glaring at Matt.

"One, witches melt in water, doofus. Two, you're a doofus." I sighed.

"That's what doesn't make sense to me." I said, "Nothing can melt in water."

"'Cept witches." Siyu said, getting up and yawning again. "I'm going to get something to eat… Damn sun went behind a cloud…"

**LINE DANCE!!!_____LINE DANCE!!!_____LINE DANCE!!!_____LINE DANCE!!!_____ LINE DANCE!!!____**

"WHERE THE _HELL _IS IT?!?!?!?!?" I screamed, ransacking my room like the weirdo I am, "WHERE DID IT GO?!?!" I looked everywhere. In the closet, on the bed, in my pants… EVERYWHERE!

"Where is what?" Mello asked, leaning on the doorway, grinning. I scowled at him.

"You…"

"Me…?"

"YOU STOLE SPAZ!!!!!" He lifted an eyebrow, genuinely confused.

"Spaz…?" He was still grinning as he said that. "And Spaz is a…?"

"MY MP3 PLAYER!!!!" He nodded.

"Ah… what if I did, what if I didn't?" I growled, anger streaming out of my eyes (FIGURTIVELY, people.)

"I WILL RIP YOUR BUTT OFF AND STAPLE IT TO A WALL WITH A SPOON, THEN MAKE YOU HANG UPSIDE DOWN FROM THE CEILING AND STARE AT IT ALL DAY WHILE I EAT… chocolate… YOU DID THIS BECAUSE I TOOK YOUR CHOCOLATE, DIDN'T YOU?!?!?" He still grinned, shrugging.

"Hmm… maybe…" He said. I could feel the room set on fire because of my ever-growing anger.

"I am _**serious**_, give me Spaz. _**Now**_."

"Hmm… you really do sound serious…"

"I AM SERIOUS!!!! Now give it!" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't know where it is." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know where it is…"

"Have you looked everywhere?" I scowled.

"Yes!" He thought for a second.

"Hmm… Hey is that it?!" he yelled randomly, pointing at my bed. I turned to my bed, away from him, confused.

"No… That's a book." When I turned back to him he wasn't paying attention, whistling.

"Have you tried… the desk?" I turned to the desk.

"Yeah but—" And behold, there was Spaz in all of it's mp3 player glory. "When did…?" I thought to when I turned around to the bed. "You put it on the desk when I turned around, didn't you?!" he shrugged, walking out the door.

"Maybe. Who knows…?" I scowled. He wants a fight, he'll get a fight. Oh, it's _on_. No more Ms. Nice Sazune. This is _war_.

**A/n: There ya go, people! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. ^bows frequently^ This story will get a lot more attention, I promise. So REVIEW, people! Please! Envy, tell them to review!**

**Envy: Review.**

**Siyui: Do it with more… excitement.**

**Envy: How about this: Review, or I'll kill you.**

**Siyui: if you threaten them, they probably won't review.**

**Envy: I'M SERIOUS IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW I'LL THROW YOU GUYS INTO A GIANT PIT AND THROW DOWN A BUNCH OF VERY SHARP OBJECTS SO THAT YOU ALL WILL BE IMPALED!!!!**

**Siyui: Um, Greed?**

**Greed: Yeah?**

**Siyui: Envy didn't take his medicine this morning, did he?**

**Greed: Not in the least.**

**Siyui: Ah. **


End file.
